the_blue_rose_navyfandomcom-20200216-history
The navy of blue rose.
The blue rose navy is a intreageing one it runs off officers commanding crewmen and admirals commanding officers we operate off using mass large scale attacks destroying all ships in sight no mercy Evan to noob traders after that is done many non blue rose members leave server leavening few to defend them self’s we then move in to WC or nova and use them for farming ECT we take over servers to Benefit the blue rose navy and the federation of blue Rose. *Attack strategies The blue rose during fights with official and unofficial navy’s always makes plans of attack predicting the paths our targets will take the time it takes to get to our location they we set attack points spots were we can attack our targets using gorilla tactics going in taking a punch then leaving after a few minutes repeating this several times so that way when our targets get to the main fleets force we can finish them off. Other times we surround our targets in a box of death as we call it what we do is go down wind to our targets well they go upwind then on each side we man every cannon and unleash hell at the end of the box is a retaliator that will fire down the box shape targeting the ships crewmen well they are on there cannons making it extremely hard for them to fire cannons safely. once a ship is sunk we line up sounding them and we fire our guns and swivels at them killing lots of them and wearing the rest down then fight them off hand to hand the results are always good as long as we synchronize our shots *the members of the navy. In the blue rose navy we arm each man with different wepounds depending what rank they are and there skill sets. helmsmen get a saber and a flintlock rifle 5 ammo and 40 tack becuase they will most likely be targeted. Crewmen get a saber flint lock pistol 10 ammo and 20 tack and 35 rs as they will mostly remain on ships. Land raiders protect ships and are good at hand to hand combat they get 20 flint ammo 10 tack a long soward or a pole axe 5 rs and 2 officers pistols for rapid fire. Officers are tasked with commanding a squad they get a officers pistol a cutlass a officers spyglass 50 tack they spot ships and command the crew they don’t use cannons becuase they are in-charge of commanding men ECT. Admirals are the most skilled men in the navy they get a falcon soward a officers pistol officers spyglass 60 tack 30 flint ammo a old knife and a cap lock musket they make sure to have all attacks going as planed and if required they change plans of attack at last minute to be an admiral you must be extreamly skilled and good at leading upward 20 men well not dieing. Haput is the major of the blue rose navy the second in command this is the man who makes attack plans decides who dose what in a raid ECT they wach the battle from a distance and tacitly commanding men below him to insure victory